1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a cutting tool, particularly for end-cut and longitudinal turning, with one major cutting edge and two minor cutting edges, wherein a chip space is attached to each cutting edge, and with a curved chip-guiding rib that borders on the chip spaces and whose curve opening faces the major cutting edge. Such a cutting tool is known, for example, from DE 295 03 246 U1. The application also relates to a groove cutting tool for cutting grooves in a workpiece, which groove cutting tool has an end cutting edge and two side cutting edges.
2. Background Information
Additional cutting tools that are realized for end-cut and longitudinal turning are described, for example, in JP 02106204 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,495 and EP 0 568 512 A1. All of these cutting tools have an approximately curved chip-guiding rib. In the configuration described by JP 02106204, the curved shape is created by sub-segments that are oriented at an angle to one another.
In the case of such a tool type known from DE 295 03 246 U1, during end-cut turning, the major cutting edge is used for material removal, and, during longitudinal turning, one of the minor cutting edges is used. During end-cut turning, the chip formation occurs mainly through the inside of the curved chip-guiding rib, and, during longitudinal turning, primarily through the outside of the chip-guiding rib. It is particularly problematic to design the chip-guiding rib equally for both end-cut and longitudinal turning operations.